Blood Thief
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Naruto is belittled, his siblings looked upon as Kami's gifts to man as they held the twin doujutsu of RInnegan and Sharingan. On the night of the Scroll incident, Naruto found the Kimera no Jutsu and uses it on his brothers. Leaving the village to find more bloodlines, Naruto is a force to fear. NarutoxFem. Hiruko pairing


A/N: My own take on Naruto learning the Kimera no Jutsu. This is an evil Naruto, with siblings (though not for long) and stealing Kekkei Genkai all over the place. It will be bloody and he will be resentful. But other than that, I have a question: Why the hell isn't Hiruko a selectable character in the character list?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

A hyperactive pair of children were running through Konohagakure, laughing at the squad of ANBU trying to capture them after their latest prank: sneaking into the ANBU headquarters and dying all theirs uniforms pink and painting their masks to look like clown faces. The girl on the left was a blonde haired child with long, flat hair down to the small of her back with a pair of grey-purple eyes with dot-sized pupils with three concentric circles around them, showing the doujutsu of her mother, Uzuamki Kushina, the Rinnegan. The red-headed, spiky haired child next to her was her brother, his deep purple eyes filled with mirth as they shifted to the doujutsu of his _father_, Uchiha Minato, the Sharingan. (Yeah that's right; I'm making Minato an Uchiha. Sorry if you don't like it, but it needs to work for this story) Up above the fleeing children and enraged adults stood their eldest sibling, Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, as he eyed them with disgust and contempt at their childish antics. Naruto held the soul of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the bijuu that attacked the village eight years ago, as his brother and sister held it's Yin and Yang chakra, respectively. Due to him not having a piece of its chakra, and through some cruel twist of fate, Naruto was born with a weaker-than-average chakra network, and thus was denied the dream of being a powerful shinobi, unlike his siblings who could more than realize this dream. He also despised them because while they were loved and adored, he was _hated _with a passion rivaling the sun's intensity. While they merely held the chakra of the beast, he held its soul, and thus, the populace saw him as the Kyuubi incarnate, and hunted him daily because of such. While he didn't wish for the demise of his siblings, he deeply wished for either them to suffer alongside him or for him to be loved like them. One or the other; just as long as he wasn't so alone in this hell called life. Even the girl he had a crush on, Hyuuga Hinata, denied his confessions, as she fawned over his brother, Akane. And his sister, Aneka, was the center of attention every day; it boiled his blood as everyone paid attention to them and ignored him.

At the end of the year, there was the graduation exams at the Academy; Naruto knew to graduate he would need to complete a written test and perform the Kawarimi, Bunshin no Jutsu, and Henge. He was fine with the first and last, but the Bunshin was the bane of his existence; he couldn't perform it for crap. He didn't know why; he didn't have insane amounts of chakra, like his siblings, thus leading to terrible chakra control, he didn't _have _horrible chakra control, in fact his was on par with the kunoichi of the year's, Haruno Sakura's, so _why couldn't he do the fucking Bunshin no Jutsu?!_

His musings were cut short when his siblings called for him to come home, as the ANBU gave up after three hours of chasing the children. He huffed and followed them home.

**(Four years later)**

It was Naruto's turn for the exam, he was nervous. As he got up from his seat, he received no cheers or 'you can do it!'s. He only received stares and whispered chants to choke. He scowled at them all; damn them all. He felt he did great on the written test, and his henge of the Yondaime Hokage, though with his ever-present scowl of discontent even on the face of the hero who saved Konoha, and replacement with Iruka to make him stumble where he appeared passed him, though he received a verbal warning when he did the latter, now all that was left was the Bunshin no Jutsu. Fingers crossed.

**(That night)**

That fucking cunt Mizuki! He sabotaged Naruto's test! While Naruto attempted the Bunshin no Jutsu, he felt, though too late, a foreign chakra signature enter his system and disrupt his chakra control, creating not three healthy-looking illusions of himself, but one dying clone already on the ground! Iruka didn't believe the irate blonde, and failed him. After school, the bastard had the audacity to approach him and tell him of an 'auxiliary' test: steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Tower, meet him in the forest, and learn one technique from it.

Naruto was currently roof-hopping through Konoha, the scroll strapped to his back. Of course, he knew this test was utter bull, which is why he went to the Sandaime about it. After copious amounts of convincing, Naruto got the Sandaime to give him the scroll to weed out the traitor, calling it an S-rank mission. So Naruto now found himself in the clearing where he was to meet Mizuki. Deciding to pass the time, he decided to humor himself and read the Forbidden Scroll, knowing he would _never _be able do any of these techniques; it seemed Hiruzen knew this, since he gave Naruto the _real _Scroll instead of a copy.

The old fool had no idea the hell he would unleash in doing so.

Going through the scroll, Naruto found a technique called **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. He mused this was the technique his siblings' 'private tutors' _gave _them so they could pass the test. Disgusting sycophants. They were almost as bad as Uchiha Sasuke's fanclub. _Almost. _Anyway, moving on in the scroll, he found some technique called **Edo Tensei**, a jutsu that _resurrected the dead_, created by the Nidaime Hokage, a man who had godly control over water. So why the fuck did he create a jutsu to raise the dead? Fuck if he knew!

Ignoring that, he decided to move to the last thing in the scroll, and lo and behold he found a technique he could actually do. Why it was in the forbidden scroll was beyond him, _until _he read what it could do. After absorbing _live sacrifices_, the user would attain the Kekkei Genkai's the sacrifices held. The capabilities of this were enormous! While the idea of essentially _absorbing _humans into one's body made one a tad green, shinobi were anything but honorable people, and they tended to get a tad... messy, and this technique was no exception. Naruto decided to humor the traitorous Mizuki and learn a technique from the scroll, deciding on this **Kimera no Jutsu**. Beginning the handsigns, Naruto was surprised to find his siblings appearing behind him. Scowling at them, he decided on his first two Kekkei Genkai.

"Aniki, why'd you steal the scroll? Are you _trying _to get jii-san pissed at you?!" his sister yelled at him, her Rinnegan eyes boring holes into him, at least that's what she tried. Her brother beside her, his Sharingan active, tried to yell for her to get away, as Naruto seemed to be drawing on chakra that just _screamed _'Get the fuck out of there!' Alas, he was too late, and Naruto seized both his siblings by their necks, hoisting them in the air as some dark green, almost black, liquid engulfed his hands and spread over their bodies. "Aniki... why...?" Aneka whispered as her eyes were filled with fear. Akane didn't question it, he felt there was some distrust between them and Naruto, he just tried to pry Naruto's hand from his neck as the weird liquid spread over his body, yet seemed to take its sweet time covering the closest thing to the epicenters, their faces.

"Not once did I think of you as my siblings. While you were gifted with your doujutsu from our damnable 'parents' and the chakra of the Kyuubi, I was left in the dust. I was destined to never become anything more than genin in strength, as Kami decided to spit in my face and almost destroyed my capabilities to be a shinobi. You were adored, _loved._" He ground out the ending, strengthening his grip on their necks, causing them to wince slightly. "While I was hated and spat upon, left to be a memory. I will say this to you before you two _die." _He said, inwardly smirking at their terrified faces at his last statement and brought them in close so he could whisper in their ears. "I will _never _be a memory." He said, and the agonizingly slow process of integrating his siblings Kekkei Genkai into his body _exploded_, capturing them in cocoons of odd goo until they shrank and dissolved into Naruto's body, as he hunched over, holding his eyes and trying not to scream at the horrible pain in his body as his eyes changed and his body began to bubble with crimson chakra.

Apparently, with the absorbing of holders of the Kyuubi's chakra, the bijuu was made whole within Naruto, but his overbearing will allowed him to live, and he was in no danger of the bijuu overtaking him. Speaking of bijuu, if absorbing those who held parts of the tailed beasts allowed him to absorb them into his seal, would that mean he could attempt the same thing on other jinchuriki? Imagine the power! And with his new ability to absorb Kekkei Genkai, he could be the most powerful person in existence!

Sorting through his mind, he found there was a pair of scrolls for the two doujutsu he now acquired were hidden in his siblings rooms. If he remained in Konoha after this whole incident, he would be sure to peruse them. Opening his eyes and looking in his reflection in a kunai in the moonlight, he found his right eye held the Rinnegan and his left the Sharingan. Smirking at his cool eyes, he stowed the kunai and sensed the approaching Mizuki with the doujutsu of the Rikudou Sennin. Scowling, remembering the traitor who most likely would attempt to kill him after 'finding the one who stole the Forbidden Scroll', and if his sudden searching once he appeared alluded to anything, the possible murder of his own family and the Uzumaki heirs. "Sent my siblings to detain and wear down the 'demon' have you, Mizuki-teme?" Naruto asked, smirking as the Chuunin twitched in irritation, having apparently been found out. The Chuunin didn't seem to notice Naruto's new eyes in the night. No matter; it would make it all the more amusing when he finally _did _notice, just before Naruto kills him.

"Demon, did you kill the heirs?!" Mizuki yelled hysterically.

"Oh I did so much more than kill them." Naruto said as he stood in the light from the moon, his head bowed down as he had his left arm bent, his closed fist resting on his waist, as his splayed right hand seemed to hold his head up. Lifting his head up, his eyes shining between his fingers, showing Mizuki the twin doujutsu of his siblings, mocking him.

Mizuki was too shocked for words. "Y-You demon! You took their eyes for yourself?!" Okay, maybe not. He was pretty fucking shocked.

Naruto started snickering to himself, then chuckling, and finally laughing to the sky like the madman that created this technique. "Yes! And I feel more powerful than ever!" Naruto raved to the sky.

Mizuki felt sick, if not a tad hypocritical. He was going to use the Kyuubi brat to steal the Forbidden Scroll and bring it to Orochimaru-sama, a man who had committed travesties and abominations against mankind since before he was even born, yet he was disgusted by this single act. Maybe it was because he expected it from a demon. Who knew? Matter of fact, who cared? He was going to die soon, anyway.

"Now do something for me. Die." Naruto asked of him, and then appeared in front of him faster than he could react, and grabbed his forehead, forcing Mizuki onto his knees. **"Human Path." **He ominously said, then he _ripped _Mizuki's soul from his body, destroying it and killing the Chuunin. He smirked as he saw the gobsmacked visage frozen on Mizuki's corpse and the final scream of his soul. Turning to the Forbidden Scroll forgotten behind him, he tied it to his back. He could not stay in this village; oh, he didn't fear the consequences of what he has done from the Hokage. No, he feared his progress would be stymied. He wanted more power! He already had two of the three doujutsu, and for some reason he could not use all the sub-elements the Rinnegan was supposed to allow him to use. Perhaps even Kami wanted him to stay weak? Well, he would search the elemental nations and find a body to steal for _each _and _every _Kekkei Genkai. But before he left, he would need to finish his doujutsu repertoire; the Byakugan was left.

Naruto made his way to the Hyuuga estate, specifically the Main Branch households, as he knew of that damnable Caged Bird Seal that destroyed the doujutsu on Side Branch members upon death, and his jutsu would definitely kill them. Damn the Hyuuga and their precautions; taking a Side Branch member's Byakugan would be so much easier than a Main Branch's, they guarded the latter as if they were Kami's gift to man. Fools.

Anyway, Naruto was sneaking into the compound, having already killed the guards on rotation. He managed to hide his chakra signature with the abilities of the Rinnegan as he crept closer to a random Main Branch member's room. Sneaking in while performing the hand seals, Naruto thrust his goo-clad hand onto the stomach of the now-alert Hyuuga, and covered his mouth before he could scream in fear and absorbed him. Gritting his teeth in pain, Naruto smirked and closed his eyes, opening them again to show his left eye held the Byakugan and the right held a hybrid of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Sneaking back out, Naruto began his trek to the village gate, taking a detour to his apartment to take his ex-siblings scrolls on their doujutsu, and began leaving his 'home' forever. Naruto smirked, looking over the map he took, going over the list he made at the side of the elemental nations, with each Kekkei Genkai connected to a country with a line, while some had a question mark next to them. He also brought a hastily-put-together pamphlet of shinobi of the past who had extraordinary Kekkei Genkai. Such individuals listed included the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Mu, the leader of the Kiri rebellion against Yagura, Terumi Mei, who had _two _sub-elements; delicious. He couldn't find anything on Dark Release, Steal Release, Swift Release, or Crystal Release. He planned to resurrect the Sandaime Kazekage to steal his Magnet Release, and he had found word of a woman who could use Scorch Release, Pakura, from Sunagakure. He also knew of the Kaguya clan who held the Shikotsumyaku and he knew of a clan in Kumogakure who held Storm Release. He might have to resurrect the Shodaime Hokage for Wood Release. On that note, he decided to head towards Kirigakure in search of this Terumi Mei and any Kaguya members for Lava Release, Boil Release, and Shikotsumyaku. He would begin training in the techniques in the Forbidden Scroll soon enough.

He would have to thank whoever created this technique.

End Ch. 1

And there! Tell me what you think. Now for some key issues: I know you guys are used to the Rinnegan giving the wielder the ability to use all sub-elements, but that is neither canon nor helpful for this story. Naruto is leaving the village in search of bloodlines and has his eyes set on Mei and a Kaguya. So yeah, that means no pairing with Mei. In fact, this story will be a NarutoxFem. Hiruko. Mindfuck much? :D

Ja ne!


End file.
